


Unlikely Pair

by RussianHatter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Russia (Hetalia), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia had always wanted to be Italy's friend. One night Italy comes to his room to sleep together and after that...things keep happening!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Pair

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia
> 
> Also, I'm making North Italy a little OOC as I cannot write the stupidity that he really is. I don't like Italy at all but this was a request so I'm going to do it my way. BUT like the person who requested this wanted. I will put many fluffy scenes in here with Italy and Russia, but their will be naughty scenes as well and finally a sex scene. Italy is a Seme and Russia is an Uke. If you want to read more Uke!Russia stories then you can visit my stories. I have a lot.

Russia never thought that he and North Italy would ever be friends. He had hoped at one point but he had given up on that a long time ago, after all, he was the big scary nation that everyone feared. Why would North Italy ever want to be friends with the likes of him? Which was why Russia was beyond surprised when in the middle of the night, he found North Italy in front of his door.

Russia had been sitting on the hotel bed, reading a book about sunflowers and warm places because he couldn't sleep. He was always like that on the first day in a new hotel. Russia yawned and rubbed his eyes childishly. He stood up to put the book away, the strap of his yellow tank top falling off his small shoulder. He pulled up his black elastic short shorts accidentally showing off more of his round ass and not to mention his long slender legs, but he didn't care, it was comfy to sleep in.

As Russia put the book away, he heard a knock at the door. He hummed as he walked to the door and opened it. His violet eyes widened at what he saw.

North Italy stood at the door in sweats and a wife beater, he looked up at Russia and his cheeks heated up at what he saw.

"H-hi Russia!" his eyes closed as he smiled, then opened again.

Russia tilted his head in confusion "Jallo, Italy…what are you doing at my door?" he was honestly curious.

"Well…" Italy smiled again "I was wondering…can I sleep with you? Germany kicked me out, Ve." He chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Russia smiled softly "Da…sure you can!" he stepped to the side, allowing Italy to walk in. Russia felt happy for the fact he would have good company "You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor"

Italy looked at Russia surprised "No, no! That's not good. Let's sleep together!" he suddenly grabbed Russia's hands and pulled him to the bed.

All Russia could do was blindly follow. He nibbled on his lower lip before saying "Okay…If you are sure" though he wasn't sure himself. He fell onto the bed when Italy pushed him, though he could tell he didn't mean harm. He looked up at Italy only to be pushed further onto the bed.

Italy crawled on top of Russia and looked down at the cute nation. He saw those big eyes staring up at him and smiled. He couldn't help it, he is the son of Ancient Rome. But he disguised it by hugging Russia and nuzzling his cheek "Aw! Russia is cute, ve!"

"Eh!" Russia blushed and felt very uncomfortable

"I-Italy!" Russia stuttered lightly, not knowing what to say. He might have always acted tough but it didn't mean he was "What are you doing?"

"And Russia has such soft skin too, ve!" Italy nuzzled more and took the chance to feel the body under his. It was so slender and soft under his bigger one. After all, Italians love to eat, he was lucky that he wasn't fat though.

"I-Italy lets j-just go to sleep, da?" Russia asked, almost begging. He wasn't use to people touching him, willingly and happily. Though he felt happy, he was overwhelmed at the same time. The only thing that kept him from lashing out was the fact that he regained his hope for being Italy's friend.

North Italy finally nodded, knowing that he would be able to touch Russia again soon. He got off the slender nation and got under the covers, looking at Russia happily.

Russia sighed and slowly got under the covers as well. He turned his back to Italy and slightly curled up. Then he tensed as he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him against a surprisingly firm chest. Russia swallowed back some saliva and whispered

"Italy?" but got a nuzzle against his neck and soft breathing. Russia shivered as hot breath rushed over his neck, as his neck was very sensitive. It was one of the reasons he kept his pink scarf on at almost all times.

Italy contained a wide smile as he fooled Russia into thinking he was already asleep. He noticed the shiver and held back another grin, keeping the information for later. Italy tightened his hold on Russia and slowly fell asleep for real.

Russia finally relaxed, actually finding comfort in the hold. He unknowingly smiled and nuzzled into his pillow. Russia slowly fell asleep, thinking that this is what it felt like to be accepted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Russia felt warm as he slowly woke up. He seemed to purr, he never felt so warm as he woke from a slumber before. He nuzzled into the warmth, hearing a soothing, thumping sound. Russia froze as the sound registered in his sleepy mind. He felt arms wrap tighter around his slender body and something nuzzle into his soft beige hair.

"Ve…" came a sleepy mumble

Russia looked up as slowly as he could as to not wake Italy up and almost jerked back as that face was an inch from his. He gulped down some saliva and tried to pull away but the arms just wrapped tighter around him. He held back a sigh and softly said

"Italy…"

There was no reaction so Russia said the nation's name again, but only got the nation to shift and burry his face into Russia's neck.

He held back a squeak, highly uncomfortable now "I-Italy!" he said louder

Italy jolted awake with wide eyes, once he calmed down his heart he smiled saying "Good morning Russia!" and hugging the said nation tightly.

Russia giggled nervously "Good morning Italy…" he smiled out of habit "We need to get up and get ready for the meeting."

Italy lifted his head from Russia's neck and looked at the clock. If they didn't hurry then they would be late "It's fine, ve! We have plenty of time!"

Russia sweat-dropped "Nyet…we don't."

When they finally made it to the meeting they barely had a few seconds to spare. Russia sighed taking a seat quickly. Getting there was more trouble than he thought it would be, with Italy doing weird…things.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Russia had just pulled down his shorts, planning to put on a clean pair of boxers when he felt a hand on his bare backside. He squeaked and swiftly turned, covering himself_

_"W-what do you think you're doing!"_

_"Sorry! Your butt is so cute though!"_

_"N-no it's not!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Russia blushed softly at the recent memory. He had no idea what to make of Italy anymore. At first he thought Italy was innocent…well as innocent as any of the nations could be. Russia hid a sigh and glanced at Italy.

Italy hummed and looked at Russia. He grinned and waved at the taller yet slender nation.

Russia smiled slightly on the nervous side and nodded to him even though Italy sat right next to him, it was the only other seat left. He looked back to America who was talking about a new plan to stop world hunger…it wasn't the best plan.

Russia tensed slightly as arms suddenly wrap around him and pull him into a surprisingly firm chest. He had to put his hands on Italys thighs so he wouldn't fall. His eyes widened slightly as he felt Italy nuzzle into his hair again.

"Russia is so fluffy!" Italy said, his face in the always present blissful expression.

A few people, the only ones who noticed, stared then quickly looked away, not wanting to get involved. Russia was glad for that as he felt embarrassed yet...happy. His heart felt warm which was very new to him, or it wasn't...but he couldn't remember the last time it felt so warm.

"...Italy? We are in a meeting..." he said quietly, blushing softly.

"But I want to hug Russia!" Italy hugged even tighter, really he wanted to do something else but he was good, for now. After all, with Russia's hands so close to his groin and the fact that he could see the curve of Russia's back through the jacket because how Russia was leaning.

"What are you doing to Italy!" America just had to notice.

Russia sent a dark look to America, feeling his shackles rise. Then his eyes widened as Italy suddenly tightened his grip.

"My Russia!" Italy said to America

"W-what!" both America and Russia said at the same time surprised

"My Russia" Italy repeated "You cant have him"

"What do you mean he is yours!" America shouted confused, as everyone stared.

It wasn't often that anyone would even touch Russia, let alone say that he was theirs.

"Exactly what I meant!" Italy said nuzzling Russia's beige hair causing the pale nation to blush, yet he hid it with his scarf.

The Italian kept nuzzling Russia's hair, his eyes catching sight of the pale skin of the Russian's neck. he licked his lips slightly and almost went down to nibble on the skin when he was brought back to the present by Germany's voice

"Italy, I don't think this is a wise choice. Come over here." Germany said sternly, keeping an eye on Russia incase the pale nation tried anything.

Russia looked down sadly though no one noticed. He wished that everyone would stop remembering his past and start trusting him at least a little. They trusted Germany more than him, though he guessed that everyone thought Germany was nicer, smarter then he was...

Italy hid a slight glare then suddenly hid a grin. Because of Germany he might be able to get even closer to Russia.

"No." he suddenly said, adopting a childish tone "Russia's my new friend now. Not you." he turned his head away and held onto Russia tighter.

Russia looked up at Italy in surprise. He swallowed back saliva and tried not to shake. This...this was to much for him. He never had someone...like him this much. He bit his lip hard and started laughing though he didn't know why he was.

He wrapped his arms around Italy as well and smiled at the other nation's "Da, Italy will be one with Russia now." as soon as he said that he feared that he had scared Italy.

Russia looked up at the other nation only to see a smile

"Ve! And Russia will be one with Italy" oh so many naughty thought's ran through the shorter nations head. Italy could just imagine how one they would be with his member shoved up Russia's tight ass.

Italy felt the stirrings of arousal but pushed it away, now was not the time. He suddenly stood, bringing Russia up with him

"Let's go Russia!" he took the slender hand and lead the pale nation out of the room, inwardly laughing at the dumbfounded looks on the other nation's faces.

Russia didn't know where they were going but he felt an excitement in his heart. He giggled like a child, unable to hold back the sound

"Italy! Where are we going?" he said happily as they ran

Italy looked back and grinned. Russia looked to cute right now. He swore that he could just ravage that soft looking mouth.

"I'm taking you somewhere fun!" he said, looking back forward. Honestly...he really did like the smile Russia was showing him, and he liked that laugh. He wanted Russia to make more of those happy sounds.

As they were in America's country this time, Italy knew just were to take Russia.

Russia blinked as he looked at the place that they were going to "Knotts Berry Farm?" it was odd. Russia knew about it of course, but he had never actually been to the amusement park.

Italy grinned and ran to get the tickets. Yes it was slightly childish but, he was counting this as a date. He had to take Russia out on at least one date before he ravished the cute nation. He had some manners after all.

The brown haired nation went back and took Russia's slender hand in his own "Come on Russia! This will be fun!"

Russia nodded a little uncertain as he followed the shorter nation. They got into the park and Russia looked around, as he was pulled from ride to ride.

Hours passed by without a thought and Russia was actually having the time of his life. He was laughing and smiling sincerely. Half way through, he was the one to drag Italy to the different rides saying

"Italy! Lets go on this one, please!"

Italy followed Russia with a "Ok! Lead the way!" he thought Russia was adorable when he was excited.

Russia smiled widely as they got off the ride, his cheeks flushed a delicate looking pink, slightly darker then his scarf.

Italy spotted a little open shop as they walked and grinned "Russia, lets go over there." he never let go of Russia's hand as he lead the pale nation to the little place.

"Henna?" Russia said, looking at the name "isn't that a spray on tattoo?"

"Ve! Lets get one!" Italy hid a perverse grin "Lets get each others name, to prove our new friendship." he paid the man quickly.

Russia blushed in happiness, a smile stretching his full lips "D-da!" then his blush turned a little embarrassed and he played with his scarf "Will you..choose where mine will be?" he didn't know a good place.

Italy grinned, already knowing the perfect place "I can choose anywhere?"

Russia nodded, not knowing what was going through Italy's perverted mind.

"Ve! Alright, take off your coat then!" Italy reached up, undoing the clasps of Russia's coat as the other nation's blush grew darker.

Russia was a little nervous as he didn't like removing his coat in public, but he still did it, for Italy. Then he was turned around and his shirt was lifted. Russia eeped "I-Italy! Where is it going to be?"

"Right above your pants, don't worry!" Italy laughed.

Russia nodded slowly, his mind not thinking about how this was usually taken. He was about to get 'Italy' as a tramp stamp, even if it was just Henna. Russia whimpered slightly as cold air hit his lower back, he hated the cold. He fought not to wiggle and was able to stand still until it was done.

Italy watched as the man sprayed his country on Russia's back. Though his eyes were also on Russia's round ass. He really wanted to grabbed those soft looking globes. He held himself back though, knowing it wasn't the best idea at the moment. Instead he felt himself grow slightly aroused as his name marked Russia's milky skin, claiming the Russian as his.

Russia quickly put his coat back on when the Henna was done and said "Now your turn." to Italy

Italy slightly mourned as he couldn't see Russia's body anymore but nodded "Ve ve, I know the perfect place!" without shame, he removed his shirt, revealing a toned body and pointed to his heart "Right here!"

The man once again got to work, spraying 'Russia' over Italy's heart. Russia stared, his own heart starting to act weird. It began beating quickly and there was a tickling feeling in his tummy. Russia felt so happy that he actually didn't know what to do.

As soon as the Henna was done, Russia suddenly hugged Italy tightly, his arms wrapping around Italy's shoulders and he buried his face into the other nations neck. Then he let go just as quick, not even giving Italy enough time to hug back. He turned away as said

"Spasibo, Italy..."

Italy grinned at Russia, still thinking that he was adorable. They walked out of the park, heading back to the hotel slightly quickly as it was night "Don't I get a reward for today?"

Russia looked at Italy confused "A reward?...What would you want?" he was nervous to hear the answer.

Italy hummed pretending to think though he knew what he wanted. Well he wanted more then that but he was already pushing his luck with this.

"A kiss." He said

Russia's eyes widened in surprise then he blushed "A kiss..." he looked away for a moment then looked back "o-ok."

They stopped in front of the entrance to the hotel and Russia turned to Italy completely. He leaned down to quickly kiss the sunny nation's cheek but made a startled noise as Italy turned his head.

Their lips met each others and Russia tried to move away, embarrassed at his 'mistake'. He noticed he couldn't though, something was holding him there.

Italy pushed a hand through Russia's beige locks and held the back of his head. He pulled Russia closer into the kiss, wanting nothing more than to just invade the others mouth. But for now he stuck to this closed mouth kiss, knowing that soon, very soon, he would have Russia.

Russia pulled back as soon as he was let go, his cheeks burning "What..what was that?" he asked confused.

"A kiss!" Italy said "Only the best of friends can give each other that kind of kiss!" a little lie but Italians were pretty free with their love.

Russia trembled slightly as an emotion overflowed inside him "So we are...best friends?.." Russia gave a blinding smile and turned away "Da! Ok! I will see you tomorrow then, Italy!" then he ran.

Italy grinned and slowly walked up to his own room. This was going perfectly, and he only had Russia's need to thank. He doubted he would be able to move this fast if Russia had any other friends. Italy chuckled to himself. It was their own fault if they couldn't see how cute Russia really was.

Russia entered his room quickly, panting slightly after running up all those stairs. He ran because he needed to somehow get rid of the strange feeling inside him. Luckily it worked, now he felt tired.

It had been a long day and Russia just wanted to sleep. He felt happy though, since he found a friend in Italy. He never thought that they would become friends...and even though Italy was weird...and did weird things, he wanted to stay friends...no, now they were best friends!

Russia giggled at the thought, as he changed into his sleep wear. Though it was now a light pink tank top, the same color as his scarf, and a different pair of black booty shorts. He crawled into bed with a sigh and got comfy. Absentmindedly his fingers went up too softly touch his lips. Then he slowly fell asleep, unaware up the person sneaking into his room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Russia shifted as he woke up, but he slowly noticed that he couldn't move much. He blearily opened his eyes and looked behind himself

"...Italy?" he mumbled, confused.

The other nation had his arms wrapped around Russia's waist and his face buried against Russia's neck.

Russia wondered when Italy got into his room but didn't really care..he felt really warm. but he knew he had to get up. He yawned into his hand and slowly sat up. The blanket fell from his body and Russia looked at Italy again. He noticed that Italy had no shirt on again and moved so he could pull the blanket up.

He blinked as he saw more skin.

Russia lifted the blanket to see what type of pants Italy was wearing but slowly, heat crawled up his neck and to his cheeks as he noticed something very important

"K-K-KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Russia fell off the bed and Italy shot up at the high pitched scream.

"R-Russia!? Whats wrong!" Italy got closer to the other nation, worried

"You! You're naked!" Russia scrambled backwards, embarrassed beyond compare

The worry faded quickly and Italy chuckled, slowly getting off the bed and moving closer to Russia "But Russia, I always sleep like this." he grinned standing bare in front of the pale haired nation.

"You weren't yesterday!" Russia said quickly. Then Russia couldn't help but to look down.

"B-big..." he blushed darkly as he could see Italy's...long..length clearly. He covered his eyes quickly and scrambled to crawl away "P-put some pants on!"

Italy grinned again, hearing that whispered comment "But I don't wanna~" he whined, suddenly holding onto Russia again, making sure to get as close as he could. He got right between Russia's legs and held the nation tightly "I want to hug my _best friend_ more!"

Russia blushed brightly, feeling things against him that he thought he really shouldn't feel. He kept his eyes covered until Italy mentioned that they were best friends. He slowly dropped his hands from his eyes and looked at Italy, blushing more, then hugged Italy back.

"Spasibo Italy..." he said, much like he said yesterday.

Italy grinned "Hey~ Russia, can I give you something!? I want to make sure everyone knows that we are together."

Russia grew curious "O-ok..but..please put some pants on first..." he covered his eyes again.

Italy laughed "Ve, ve, fine I will." he got up and quickly did so, but only put on his pants, forsaking his shirt for now. He got between Russia's legs again and looked at Russia

"Done~" he said, grinning.

Russia slowly uncovered his eyes and looked. He smiled at seeing the pants and said

"So what do you want to do?"

"This." Italy barely said before quickly attaching his lips to Russia's neck.

Russia squeaked then suddenly mewled as the sudden spark running through his body. Without realizing it, Russia bare his neck to Italy and wrapped his arms around Italy's shoulders. He also wrapped his legs around Italy's waist, slightly rubbing against the shorter nation.

Italy held back a groan and pushed harder against Russia. He loved the sound that came from the pale nation, it sounded so hot, yet innocent. Italy nibbled on the skin of Russia's throat. The taste of Russia's skin was sweet, at least to him.

Italy pushed Russia down and sucked harder on the skin, listening intently to Russia's small moans. Then he pulled away after a few minutes, to look at his handy work. A dark purple mark stood out against Russia's milk colored neck. Italy grinned, happy with his work.

Russia panted softly, feeling hot, and loving it. He shivered slightly then looked at Italy

"Should I do it now?" He asked since Italy had said it was to show that they were 'together', he thought it as best friends.

Italy looked surprised for a split second then gave a great big grin, not believing his luck

"Yea, you got to make it a dark purple color, 'kay? So it will match yours." He said then tiled his head slightly, giving Russia access to his neck.

Russia was surprised to hear that his mark was dark purple. He gently touched the wet spot but nodded. He leaned forward and placed his supple lips onto Italy's neck. He slowly started to suck on the skin.

Italy couldn't help but to groan lowly. Those lips on his skin felt like a tease! His hands twitched, wanting to touch Russia, and for a moment, he thought that it wouldn't be such a bad idea. His hands went down and gripped Russia's waist, pulling him a little closer.

Russia barely even noticed the hands, instead, he listened to Italy's deep sounds, strangely liking them. He sucked harder on the somehow tasty skin and bit down softly. He continued to scrap his teeth and suck on Italy's neck until he thought that it was good enough. Russia pulled back to see that he had made a dark purple mark on Italy's neck as well. He smiled brightly

"I did it!" he said excitedly "It's really dark too!"

Italy forced down his arousal harshly and grinned "Really? I'll take your word on that." he looked at Russia's lips and wanted to kiss them so badly..but he already pushed his luck enough this morning. Wait!

Italy grinned widely "Do I get my best friends kiss too?" he had remembered what he had said.

Russia blushed softly then slowly nodded. He leaned forward, meeting Italy half way. Their lips touched each others then Italy suddenly kissed Russia hard, his hand going up and cupping the back of Russia's head.

Russia whimpered softly and kissed back, his hands resting on Italy's chest. A warmth flowed through him again and his eyes slowly closed. His mouth opened as they kissed, and the simple yet hard kiss turned into a make out.

Italy slowly pushed Russia to lay on the floor without even realizing it. He was growing addicted to Russia's sweet taste and lost himself in it. His hands traveled from Russia's hair and hip to his arms, gently rubbing them until he held Russia's hands, pinning them to the ground.

Russia finally turned his head away as the need for air became to much. He panted heavily, his cheeks bright red. He looked up at Italy, still panting, to see that Italy was only breathing deeply. Russia blushed harder as Italy's eyes reminded him of fire, they seemed to burn with hunger though Russia didn't know that that was the emotion.

Italy slowly leaned down to continue what they were doing when he suddenly heard a ringing. He glared at the clock for interrupting him then was prepared to ignore it.

Russia looked at the clock in surprise then gasped "We're going to be late!" he got up quickly and added "You're to blame if we are Italy!" 'sternly' before rushing to change his clothing.

Italy chuckled and couldn't help but to think that Russia was too adorable, but still did as Russia wanted and quickly dressed. He did, after all, bring his clothes into Russia's room last night.

They got to the meeting room in good time, only half the nations came in before them and the rest were soon to come. Russia quickly sat in an empty chair and sighed in relief. He looked around and saw that America wasn't there. He smiled in victory, knowing that America hated when he was there before him. Russia didn't know why but it was a very fun game, America sometimes turned such an interesting shade of red and purple.

Finally, the meeting started as everyone came in.

The first thing he noticed though, was that Italy had taken a seat right next to him again. Russia grinned widely and hummed softly to himself throughout most of the meeting until his eyes caught Italy's. Russia smiled down at Italy and giggled as he saw the dark mark on the other nation's neck again. He was so happy! Italy was accepting him as such a good friend, a best friend. The words, best friends, still made Russia's heart flutter in his chest. He noticed Italy raise an amused eyebrow but didn't say anything.

He leaned down and lay his forehead against Italy's shoulder. Russia nuzzled it quickly, liking how his heart seemed to float in his chest. He couldn't help but to giggle at the feeling then grabbed Italy's arm. That was the best part about being friends. Italy didn't flinch or tremble when he touched him!

Italy hid a grin as Russia acted so adorably. He stared at Russia for a few moments then looked forward again, letting Russia do whatever he wanted. He knew that he would get Russia all to himself later. Though, feeling Russia lean against him was very nice, and he knew he could get very lost in how soft Russia felt.

When the meeting finally ended, Italy turned to Russia.

"I want you to meet me in my room in ten minutes. I have a surprise to show you!" Italy grinned then got up and ran out quickly. He needed to do everything quickly in order to get the surprise ready for Russia.

Russia blinked in surprise then giggled. He smiled at the door, just thinking about Italy. With a shake of his head, he stood up and walked out the door, wondering what Italy's surprise could be.

He could feel his grin get even wider when, suddenly, his back and head hit the hallway wall, hard. He made a pained sound and grit his teeth, feeling a head ache forming. He looked at who pushed him and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"China...and America?" He said with that same confusion, staring at the two.

"What do you think you are doing, aru?" China suddenly said "What is going through your sick mind?!"

Russia's eyes widened "What?" he...he hadn't heard China speak to him like this in years! Weren't they finally beginning to get along?

"Don't play stupid you shitty Commie!" America almost yelled, stepping up to Russia, grabbing the front of his coat.

Russia became even more confused, and that confusion caused him to grin in a scary manner "I don't know what you're talking about, you pig." He said, looking down at America.

America grit his teeth and growled "You're fucking scum!" He raised his fist and punched Russia, sending him to the ground.

"I can't believe you would go this far...you haven't changed at all. You are still the Soviet Union. We saw the marks on Italy's neck, you bastard. How could you?!" China said coldly, glaring down at the Russian Nation.

Russia had hit the wall, his cheek now throbbing. He sat on the ground, his head down. After a moment, a big grin stretched his lips. His body seemed to glow purple and an echo came out of no where

"Kol Kol Kol Kol Kol~" the echo said

Russia stood up slowly but then the echo suddenly stopped as he heard a click. His grin faded and he slowly looked up into the barrel of a gun.

"I should end you right now..." America said, glaring down at Russia as he held the pistol to Russia's forehead.

"You'd be doing everyone a favor, aru." China chimed in, looking disgustedly at the pale nation on the ground.

"Laying hands on innocent Italy while not in war...that's low even for you Russia." China looked ready to spit at Russia's feet.

Russia felt confusion fill him again, lay hands on Italy? He didn't, he wasn't hurting Italy at all!...was he?

Russia bit back a scared whimper as the pistol pressed harder against against his head. His heart was pounding in his chest, he knew he wouldn't die from the shot but...it would hurt, it would be agony, and then there would be war between them.

"What are you doing!?" Shouted Italy, who had just turned the corner and saw America aiming a gun to Russia's head.

Russia couldn't take his eyes off the gun to look at his friend. To scared that if he did, the gun would go off.

"Protecting you!" America grinned, "No need to thank us!"

Italy almost saw red but held himself back. He walked over to them and grabbed America's gun, yanking it away from Russia. He glared at America, his lips twisted into a frown.

"This is not protecting me! What do you think you're doing to MY Russia!" Italy almost shouted, his words filled with anger.

"Italy..." China began softly, as if talking to a child, "We know Russia gave you the marks. You do not have to pretend to be okay with it. We know that Russia can get very...intimidating but we are here to help."

Italy actually felt numb for a moment. The amount of anger, irratation, and slight humiliation flowing through him was to much.

"Russia is mine." Italy began, very slowly and lowly, "He did not do anything I did not want. In fact, I did it first to him. Russia is allowed to touch me because I will touch every part of him. Got that?"

Both China and America turned slightly pink as Italy spoke. They understood what he was getting at.

"Now, if you don't mind," Italy began again, sarcastically "I'm going to stake my claim on Russia, so be good and tell the others, okay?" He grinned 'innocently' then quickly grabbed Russia's hand, practically dragging him back to his own room.

"I-Italy? Where are we going? What are you doing?" Russia said slowly, quietly.

"We are going to my room then I'm going to make you mine. I don't want anyone else trying to take you away."

Russia felt a burning in his cheeks from Italy's words as he followed the shorter nation. His mind tried to comprehend and slowly, the implications were sinking in. His cheeks burnt hotter as he was pulled into Italy's room.

The first thing Russia noticed was that their were flower petals all over, rose and sunflower petals. A few candles too like there would be on a dinner date. Russia turned around to face Italy.

"Italy? This was the surprise?" He blushed softly this time, as no one had ever done this for him before.

Italy smiled gently at Russia and nodded, "I wanted to give you a dinner date."

"But...why?"

"Because, I want you. I want you to be with me. I like you a lot Russia." Italy grinned and walked over to Russia, slowly backing him into the bed, "You're so cute, and innocent. Like somehow everything hasn't really happened to you. You are like fresh white snow, just begging to be disrupted."

Russia looked confused for a moment before he fell onto the bed. He sat on the mattress and stared up at Italy, his lips parted as he tried to think of anything to say. Silence reigned for a few moments before the words finally came.

"Doesn't that mean, you want to destroy me?" Russia's face held no fear, no anger, just a sort of innocent curiosity.

"Yes, I want to destroy you. But not forever," Italy raised a hand and cupped Russia's cheek, "I want to reform you so you'll always be mine, that you will always want to be mine. Is that selfish?"

Russia's cheeks turned a soft pink color again and he looked down for a moment. He nodded to Italy's 'question' then said, "Da, but..." he looked up again, "I...I don't mind."

Italy grinned and leaned down, kissing Russia's lips deeply. He slowly pushed Russia back, never separating as he crawled over the paler nation. After getting completely on the bed, Italy settled between Russia's legs then slowly pulled away.

Italy chuckled softly at seeing Russia's flushed expression then leaned up. He removed his shirt quickly then got to work on Russia's.

Russia felt his heart speeding up in his chest. He leaned up as well, helping Italy with removing his own coat and shirt though his hands began slightly shaking. He felt a light sensation run through him as Italy kissed him again and placed those warm hands on his own, helping him with his shirt buttons.

"You're so cute, Russia, and so sexy..."

Russia's blush grew from the words. He looked away as his chest was exposed. He gasped and arched as hot lips encircled his nipple. Pleasure shot through his body and he whimpered loudly. It felt good, really good. Russia barely registered that his pants and underwear were being removed as his nipple was being played with.

Italy finally pulled back from Russia's lovely pink nipples and gazed at his body. He grinned again, feeling himself throb sharply and felt his mouth water.

"I just want to eat you up..." Italy whispered, feeling up Russia's body, "Can I?"

"E-eat me? I don't think I would taste very good..."

"But you would, please let me."

Russia bit his lip, "But isn't that cannibalism?"

Italy laughed and shook his head.

Russia frowned and tilted his head, "How would you eat me then?"

"I'll show you." Italy kissed Russia deeply first, slowly pushing his tongue into Russia's mouth. He chuckled as Russia squeaked and whimpered, then frenched Russia harder. Italy only pulled away after his lungs burned for air. Then he slowly turned Russia around so the arctic nation was laying on his stomach.

"You're going to like this a lot, I promise. I'll make you sob in pleasure." With that Italy yanked Russia's hips up and spread his cheeks.

Russia yelped as he felt cold air hit his hidden hole. He looked back but gasped as he felt something hot and wet trail over the hidden part of him. His head fell forward and he shuddered in the odd pleasure he felt.

"A-are you?! Is that y-your tongue?!" Russia gasped.

"Yesss~" Italy chuckled.

He shoved his tongue into Russia's entrance, gripping his ass tightly. He groaned at the feeling of Russia's entrance squeezing around his tongue and forced Russia's hips higher to get a better position. Russia's aroused cries played at his ears making him want to just rush into fucking the pale nation but he held himself back.

Italy shoved his tongue deeper, practically fucking Russia with the wet muscle as he groped the large mounds that were Russia's backside. He wiggled and thrust his tongue into the tight channel until he could hear the hitching in Russia's breath, and only then did Italy finally pull away. He replaced his tongue with three fingers, and growled lightly as Russia gave another keening cry.

"You like this, don't you? You want me to penetrate you, impale you with my cock. We need to get you nice and stretched first, my impatient Russia~"

Russia was gasping for air, feeling like he just couldn't get enough. His body felt so hot from what Italy was doing to him. He just buried his face into his pillow and spread his legs further.

"P-please," Russia stuttered feeling his body ache, "I want more...please!"

"Oh you beg so prettily." Italy whispered, licking up Russia's arched spine.

Italy moved until his chest pressed against Russia's back and ground his clothed erection against Russia's ass, never letting his fingers stop from stretching Russia's entrance.

"This what you want?" He ground against him again, letting him feel his large length.

"D-Da!" Russia moaned loudly, his body twitching as Italy's fingers seemed to touch every good point in him. He panted hard, blushing as he could feel himself drool though he was trying so hard not to. He buried his face into the pillow again, whimpering in disappointment as the fingers left his body.

Italy pulled away, quickly fumbling with his pants, trying to remove them. He practically ripped them off along with his boxers. He gripped his own member, groaning in pleasure at the feeling then rubbed the head against Russia's entrance.

"You feel that? That is what's going in you." Italy grinned, slightly pushing into Russia, enjoying the whimpers that spilt from his lips.

He backed up just slightly then reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out unscented lotion. He uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount into his hand. He tossed the bottle aside and lathered his throbbing erection until it was completely covered then shoved his fingers into Russia once more, spreading the lotion inside the hole as well.

"Are you ready~?" Italy sing-songed, thrusting his fingers harshly just a few short times before pressing the blunt head of his cock against Russia's entrance again.

"Y-yes! Just do it already!" Russia moaned, begging.

Russia cried out as he felt Italy's thick erection breach his body. He clutched the bed sheets tightly, the preparation Italy had given him only making the invasion feel like a slight burning sensation. He took large gasping breaths as Italy's member filled him completely.

Russia's tongue was hanging out of his mouth and drool was dripping down his chin once more. His eyes were halfway lidded in pleasure and tears made the violet color shine. Italy groaned hotly as he saw it all, his member throbbing intensely. His control snapped.

The Italian nation thrust deeply into Russia body, one hand gripping Russia's shoulder and the other holding his hip. He ground his cock into the stretched entrance and mumbled 'fuck' over and over again.

Russia couldn't stop the plea's spilling from his lips as Italy kept pounding into him, filling him so completely over and over again. He could barely take it, a coil tightening in his stomach to an almost painful point.

"Italy, Italy, Italy, please!" He chanted mindlessly, pressing back against the thrusts.

Italy felt himself close to exploding thanks to Russia constantly squeezing around him. He pressed his chest against Russia's back and reached around, grabbing Russia's slender member and jerking it in time with his thrusts.

"Come on, cum! I need you to cum now, I want to feel your body tremble in ecstasy!"

Russia's face turned red but he could not deny the order. His whole body tensed up and he cried out one last time as he felt Italy's essence fill him and fire rushed through his entire body, throwing him into darkness.

He didn't know how long he stayed unconscious, but when he woke up, he felt fingers running through his hair. Russia opened his eyes and gazed at Italy who was smiling down at him. He made a little confused noise but smiled as Italy chuckled.

"So cute..." Italy said slowly, "and now your mine. Forever."

Italy leaned down and kissed Russia deeply.


End file.
